-Fate Wounds The Strong-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: On the way to retrieve the Thunder Helm, Link is captured by the Yiga warriors and badly wounded. Just before they can execute him, he manages to escape, collapsing in a nearby cave to take cover from the Desert storms. When he awakes, he has been taken hostage by a group of Bandits called the Zurok who sell him as a slave. With his memory and spirit dying, who will save him?
1. Chapter 1 -Taken Captive-

Hello my lovely readers! Here is another story based on my backstory for Breath Of The Wild Link. Please feel free to Read, Favorite, and Enjoy! If you have any suggestions, don't refrain from suggesting.

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BREATH OF THE WILD! IT BELONGS TO SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!**_

* * *

The rain poured upon him as he ran, not having much strength to do so. His hands were bound tightly in front of him and crimson was mingling with cold rain from multiple gashes in his sides, legs, and chest. His amber-gold hair was matted with his own blood, him quickly being drained of strength as his body continued to lose much blood.

 _I'm going to die…_ he thought to himself, shivering violently from the cold and coughing up flecks of blood into his sleeve. He didn't know where he was going or if he would make it in time, his whole world flashing in and out from his vision, only able to hear the roar of thunder along with the howl of the wind.

He was forced to rest, thankfully finding a cave to keep himself shielded from the desert storm, but the freezing wind didn't help. He had sand inside his wounds, causing stinging along with the icy rain that drenched him in what clothing he had on.

The hero lied on the hard surface of the cave, curled up and trying to keep warm. He shivered uncontrollably, wanting and praying for some form of warmth, wanting to remain alive. He couldn't die now, he _had to_ save Zelda from Ganon's clutches…But he was only an eighteen-year-old boy, how was he to save an entire kingdom from a ten-thousand-year-old evil?

He continued to shiver and watched the sand kick up in the storm, listening to the wind that blew through the caverns. Several hours ago, he was going to be slain by the Yiga, a group who swore allegiance to Calamity. The Yiga once were Sheikah, a race dedicated to protecting the royal family, banished from the kingdom due to precautions and swearing their revenge.

Yet, he somehow managed to escape and recover his things…

His back stung from the whipping they did and the many stabs they delivered into his spine; it was a miracle that he could still stand at all. He didn't scream, barely flinched, tried his best to not show them any weakness, and all the time, he prayed to the Gods that he would find a way to get out of this torture. He did not want to fail his kingdom, but most of all, he didn't wish to fail his princess.

Before he even knew it, his world went dark around him and he fell unconscious to the cries of the storm and tears of the rain…

* * *

The bandit tribe was returning from a recent raid when one of their horses stopped in its tracks, neighing and tossing its large head in the air, its dark mane dancing. That usually signaled someone was nearby, so the lead bandit snapped his fingers and motioned around the area. It didn't seem like there was much to find, considering they were taking a winding route through a deep ravine during the night, but it still was necessary to take precautions.

Two men from behind the leader dismounted, unsheathing their scythes that were dripping with rain from the storm, gazing into the distance. All seemed clear for several minutes until one bandit spoke up.

"Found a boy, sir. Bleeding badly and cut up," came the man's voice, kneeling inside the cave and tilting the Hero's cold chin, fingers feeling for a pulse, his fingers pulling away with blood. "Still alive too."

The leader paused and then shook his head in amusement. "Bring him here."

And so, the bandit dragged the Hero by his wet and torn shirt to his feet, getting a stifled cry of pain from the younger boy as he slung him over his back and carried him to the leader. "Still holding on sir."

"Seems he's strong," the leader began, looking over the small form of the collapsed Hero. He took notice of the belts around his waist and from his side to his shoulder, also taking note of the now crimson stained battle trained arms of the boy, a trait of a warrior. His hair blew in the breeze, ears lowered while his scarlet stained body glistened in the moonlight. "Probably not much worth to us, but we would get some good rupees off him. Probably would cause more trouble than good for us."

"Pointed ears too," commented another man, leaning forward in his saddle to peer at the boy as his horse pawed at the ground with one hoof. "I've heard of a chosen hero with pointed ears and golden hair, eyes like sapphires. Fought like a champion, that one, died protecting his princess. But he's long dead. Can't be this one. If anything, a descendant."

"So, you say," the leader commented, looking at the Hero. "Well, if he lives. the price will stay at 500 rupees for start. Then we will go from there. Would make a good slave, don't you think?"

The bandits all nodded in agreement, tying the already bound, limp and barely breathing Hero to a saddle and then taking off into the desert plateau, their horses kicking up sand as they went along. Within a flash, the bandits had claimed their prize and the wind had swept up any signs of their arrival.

* * *

Muahaha...I love leaving off on cliffies. I unfortunately have schooling in my way so this story process may be a slow one, but just bear with me here. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love yah all!  
 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


	2. Chapter 2 -A Challenge-

Hello my lovelies! Here comes another chapter! Be prepared, this one is longer than the last. Thank you for favorites and following! Without further ado, enjoy!  
 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BREATH OF THE WILD! IT BELONGS TO SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!_**

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice shouted in his ear before he felt gelid water drench his barren skin.

Link's wild blue eyes snapped open and he threw himself against the wall, coughing up the water that had gone up his nose as he instinctively started shivering, curling up into what ball he could form in attempt to keep warm. Big mistake, he realized after throwing himself into the rough stone, he felt pain shoot through him as his shoulders came crashing into the wall.

He was chained like a dog, chains around his neck and cold steel digging into his flesh. Link expected to be staring into the eyes of a Yiga, but to his surprise, he could see a man with a dark veil hiding his face, only able to see the dark, hard eyes of the man.

When looking around the cell, he could see a heavy metal door and a slot above him that barely allowed any moonlight into the room. The floor was cold and solid, but also chipped and cracked, small pieces of stone in puddles of water from earlier. The man snapped, directing his attention towards him.

"Good…I was beginning to think you wouldn't survive. Seems I was wrong," the man commented, jerking Link's head back by his hair so that he was looking him in the eyes. The man smiled at the pain he could see in the younger boy's features. "Seems they were right, you have the same blue eyes as that Hero who fell a century ago. You can't be him."

"I d-don't know...what you're talking about," Link choked, wincing in pain.

"Don't play dumb with me, I didn't ask for your opinion!" the man snapped, giving the chains around his neck a hard tug. Link gasped for air and clawed at the chains until his lungs filled with fire and the man released, leaving him to wheeze like a broken bird. "You will speak only when spoken to, I don't care what your name is. Now, eat."

The man snapped and another man brought forward a bowl with red slop inside. The smell of it made Link gag almost instantly, coughing up flecks of blood as a result. Some of it dribbled from his mouth, causing him to groan slightly.

"Eat or starve," the man demanded.

"I'd rather s-starve!" Link replied coldly, coughing again before spitting at the man's feet. That caused his captor to become angered and grab him by the chin, slamming his head into the wall, Link crying out in pain as stars clouded his vision.

"Brat. Should have left you for dead!" the man growled and Link found the chains tightening once again. "Stubborn, but that won't keep you alive…" he released the chains, the Hero barley able to keep his eyes open due to the pain and lack of oxygen. "Starve then. We won't have to deal with you for very long."

And with that, the men left the cell, leaving Link on his own. As soon as they left, he took a deep breath, coughing harshly from the effort and sending pain racing through his body. His wounds were starting to scab over and they were still fresh for the most part, still containing the sand. As his stomach growled, he caught a whiff of the contents of the bowl, gagging once again.

 _Where's the Sheikah Slate…?_ The Hero suddenly thought to himself, searching frantically. He concluded they had found the slate around his hip and taken it for themselves, along with his clothing. The only thing they had left him with was his leggings, nothing more. _This is fantastic…Curse my foolishness…_

He growled under his breath, coughing up blood once again. Link's stomach snarled, but he refused to eat whatever was in the bowl. For all he knew, it could be poisoned or drugged. He didn't know why it seemed they wanted to keep him alive, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Link tugged harshly at the chains, but no matter how hard he tugged, they wouldn't come free. He didn't remember how long he had sat in the cell, a fever growing and him shivering uncontrollably. All he wanted was to get out of that torture…

Nausea grew and he found his body lurching, feeling the bile leave his stomach and coat the floor. His nose wrinkled at the smell of it, it seeming to be just as bad as whatever was in the bowl. He curled up and pressed himself against the wall, bare skin and all, wanting to get out of this place.

Link found himself drifting off to sleep, finally giving into fatigue. When he awoke a second time, he heard a loud bang at the door.

"Wake up, brat! Time to see what you can do!"

A different man from last time entered the cell, unchained the chains from the wall and dragged Link out by his arm. Link refrained from crying out, stumbling along as the man went down a straight hallway, to an arena. His captor was gathered with his many men, at least forty, if not, more, in a circle around the arena. Link barely had time to look at them before he was thrown down on the arena floor, sand flying in the air and getting into his eyes.

"We're going to release you soon, but first," began the lead bandit. "Let's see what you're made of. If you win, might as well give you your useless belongings back."

 _The Sheikah Slate…_ Link struggled to get to his feet as he heard a snap, weak and growing pale from both blood loss and illness. He looked up at the leader and felt the chains around his neck lifted, sliding from his shoulders and falling to the ground with a thump. The large amount of weight that had weighed him down was gone, losing his footing as a result and he plummeted into the sand.

Once again, Link was yanked to his feet as the men laughed mockingly at him, but others kept quiet and watched. His ear twitched as he heard creaking, forced to turn and gaze at a large, rusted iron gate with claw marks and scratches all along it.

He could faintly hear a huffing noise as a creature began to emerge from the shadows. It towered over him and before too long, he found himself staring into the eye of a Hinox.

* * *

And there is the chapter! I hope to post soon in the not too distant future, but I suppose this will do for now! Thank you!

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_

This chapter is dedicated to: ** _Allenwalkerissocute_**


	3. An Update (Rewriting This Story)

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not posting anything on this chapter, but I would like to inform you all that I am going through a process of rewriting this story for your entertainment. It will take a while, however, seeing as my schooling is taking up much of my free time. Thank you all in advance for your patience, reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 ** _-WingedIceWolf_**


End file.
